


Purple Hyacinth

by winterrain_18



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Yohan's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18
Summary: To dream is free therefore he does exactly as that but perhaps some dreams are really just not meant to be.
Relationships: Kim Donghan/Kim Jibeom, Kim Donghan/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 4
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	Purple Hyacinth

Do y’all remember that one kid back in high school who wore seemingly neat cloths but not at the same time, with the really long hair that almost covers their whole face making you wonder if they can still see what’s in front of them, plus the matching huge glasses that made them look more like the nerd they already scream to be—that one kid that was every popular kid’s target to bully?

Yeah.

That was me, I was that kid, yes me—Kim Yohan the nerd, the freak, and every single ugly nickname they had for me back then.

If you happen to have come across those cringey, cliché stories of nerds and their bullies magically falling in love, with the mean kid suddenly taking a 180 degree turn to their personality with the nerd suddenly becoming cool—and you’ve just had enough of those kinds of stories then maybe my story isn’t for you, but—maybe I can also prove it otherwise.

* * *

What is the most important thing back in high school, besides surviving in general…

Yes that’s right! Lunch and where is the safest place to eat lunch as the school nerd—right you are again the rooftop of course—best place in the world if you’d ask me that is up until someone else shares or more like invades that comfort zone of yours.

Kim Jibeom, the new kid—you see being the new kid has its upsides and downsides, unlucky for Jibeom his move had more of the downside part but hey on the upside we both found a friend in each other—suddenly lunch wasn’t as lonesome as it had been, so was the countless hours spend studying in the library or more like hiding from the mean kids cause let’s face it the library would be one of the few places they actually would be scared to try and do something uncivilized.

Things were going great for Jibeom and I, till—he entered into the picture with that one fateful day that my only friend Kim Jibeom called in sick and yes out of all the days I could have bumped into the meanest jerk of them all it had to be that day.

But you see there’s a twist to this—the thing was I bump into said jerk every single day and there was no escaping that because his house is next to mine—sometimes it makes me think how big of a crime I committed in my past life that I have to go through this suffering.

Kim Donghan, if I were to be completely honest I’d call him my mortal enemy—now that’s a lie, he wasn’t my mortal enemy in fact he was ‘that’ kid, the popular bad boy that had everyone swooning. In my own totally unbiased opinion he was just a complete jerk if I hadn’t elaborated that enough—but as cliché as it may sound yes I had a major and I mean major, huge, fat crush on him, yup Kim Donghan that high school bad boy that everyone dreamt to date, everyone including myself in case y’all missed that part where I said I had a huge crush on him—okay moving on.

I first met him back in sixth grade so yeah out of everyone in the school I had known him the longest and yes nobody knew this fact except for Jibeom of course. See Donghan was actually not that bad he was a really good kid, till the second year of middle school—started hanging out with a bunch of—not so good kids and he thus his fall to the dark side.

We attended the same school, we were in the same class and he actually sits next to me—did I mention that his house is next to mine yeah I think I did so anyways the main point here is one he wasn’t bad—he went bad, two there was no way to avoid him and three I knew him in a way no one else did.

* * *

It was two weeks before graduation, Jibeom called in sick and so for the first time in three years I was once again gonna eat lunch alone—went up to the usual place and guess who I found, yup it was him—Kim Donghan.

A dull look plastered on his face and for the second time in the seven years I had known him he appeared defenseless in my eyes once more.

This, this was the side of him that only I knew—rude as it may sound but it was something I took pride on—his pain, his reality that only I was allowed to view, the truth with everything he showed in front of everyone, I knew—every layer of the masks he had.

Tears falling still, vulnerable as he was—his frail eyes met with mine.

_“Could you sing a song for me again—please?”_

_♫ Can you hear it, the sound of the raindrops ♫_

_♫ Can you hear it, the sky is crying too ♫_

* * *

Remember how they asked us about our future aspirations and dreams back in high school?

For me I had one—a single dream I badly wanted to make true.

I wanted to save him.

Fourteen years had passed since I first met him, seven since our encounter on the school rooftop—with a soft sigh that represented my silent cry I smiled staring down on the simply designed card I held in my hand.

Perhaps—in this lifetime that dream wasn’t mine to make true, just as all the words we had left unsaid.

Words I’d still want to say—but can't do no more.

_I love you_.

**_Join Us In Celebration._ **

**_The Engagement Of_ **

**_Kim Donghan & Kim Jibeom_ **

**_Sunday | September 22, 2024 | 7:00 PM_ **

**_Grand Hyatt Seoul_ **

**_RSVP to Kim Wooseok at kim_ws@gmail.com_**

And so this is where the dream ends and our story comes to a close

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the original plot for this was a happy ending so I'm quite shocked myself how it turned out to be like this, I can't write happy I'm sorry >.< I actually cried writing this and I really hope the emotions got through. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> In case someone wanted to know the song that Yohan sang, the title is 'Words I Want To Say' by Kim Taewoo.


End file.
